Its A Whole New World
by bunbundreamer
Summary: Follow the journey of Dan and Blair after they get married  including flashbacks on what happen before that
1. Chapter 1  Where's Dan?

**Inspired to write this after watch Dan and Blair quarrel like a married couple. This fiction will have a lot of flashback on what happen before. Enjoy!**

The sun comes shining through the curtain. The sound of birds chirping fills in Blair's ears. Its already morning and she have to get up for work. Her head is still pounding because she sleeps late last night. And it was all because of him. Her husband.

"You're awake?" she asks slowly without turning her back to him.

There was no reply. Usually it's Dan who will wake up first. He will hug her and whisper to her ears "Good morning" and they will cuddle for a while before she gets ready for work. She turns around. There was no one there. She was asleep after waiting for him for two hours. Did he come home last night? She questions herself. She panic. She quickly gets up and run towards the bathroom. Yes, he comes home. The bathtub was wet indicating he take his shower this morning.

She went over to the table and found a strange bottle of perfume she never saw before. 'Augusto Prudence Paris'. She never bought this perfume. How strange. Where did Dan get this perfume? He comes home late last night, he didn't even kiss her goodbye this morning and he leaves early and he suddenly has strange perfume lying on the table. This does not feel right. She didn't want to say it nor think about it. But yes, this might be the first sign. She quickly runs to the stairs to find Dorota.

"Dorota," she screams from on top of the stairs. Ever since little Humphrey starts to grow inside of her, she find it difficult to climb down and up the stairs all the time. Her belly is growing bigger and despite of constant babbling of Dan warning her on not wearing designer shoes anymore, she won't listen thus her feet keep swollen and make it difficult for her to walk nowadays.

"Yes, Miss Blair," Dorota comes with a bowl of cereal and milk.

"Where's Dan?"

"Mr. Humphrey already left for work," she said while she put down the tray on the coffee table at Blair's room.

"This early? Did he take his breakfast?"

"Errr…,"

"Dorota, tell me,"

"He didn't. He was such in a hurry. He said he'll grab coffee on the way,"

Oh right. Dan must miss his morning coffee. He loved to stop by the Café in Brooklyn to have coffee and pastry. Of course, she will always be there to accompany him in the morning except that they miss that out these few months because of Blair's condition. She sighs and takes a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. She wonders on why didn't he inform her about this and just leave. Well, maybe he didn't want to wake her up but there's something really suspicious about the perfume. Safely to say, Dan is not a man of fashion and high branded things. He never bought himself a perfume before. Before married, yes, but after no, not once. He only bought it after she forced him to. Besides, Dan's routine for getting ready is shaving, hair gel to tame his curls and some cologne. Only after he received continuous nagging from her, he included two times facial wash, day and night and also a lightly spray of Giorgio Armani to complete his look. But this time not only he did wear his perfume but he wear a totally new perfume from Paris? What's happening here? Yes, it is a bit crazy to obsess that your husband is using a new perfume but come on; she's carrying a human being inside her. She deserve to become crazy, it's the hormone.

Oh wait. She quickly runs into the closet to search for Dan's coat. She check one by one and realize that his best Calvin Klein coat is missing and yes of course he pair it up with his Ralph Lauren shoes.

"I told you that you have to wear your best for this party. It's important for me," said Blair while she put on his tie for him.

"Blair, I'm your husband, not your model,"

"You are the husband of the assistant editor from W magazine, a fashion magazine. And as you know I am the best fashion critic W ever had. I'm not going to jeopardize it by letting my husband come to the party in a khakis coat," Blair said, slightly exaggerating.

"Alright, alright but I hope you didn't regret it. Who knows I might turn out great in this," while he strike a few pose in front of the mirror.

"Oh shut up, Humphrey. Here wear these. It's Ralph Lauren. Remember if it's a high class parties like this one you pair this coat with these shoes, okay,"

"What? You just bought me the Calvin Klein coat and now you bought me these shoes? Blair, I don't think…,"

"Ssshhh, no more complaining from you. I did this because I love you, Dan Humphrey," she leans in forward and kiss him on his jaw line. He gives her a big smile, grab her waist and press his lips against hers.

"I love you too Blair Waldorf,"

She smiles at the thought of it. Ever since Dan was promoted to associate editor at The New York Times, he rarely has time for her. Their only interaction is in the morning and night before they sleep. She can only have his full attention during weekends, only if he didn't have an urgent meeting that he has to attend to. Besides, they usually banter during her early pregnancy. And yes, most of it is her fault, but, well, it is not easy to overcome morning sickness everyday and have a sudden urge of eating at a wrong time.

"Dan, wakeup,"

"What's wrong Blair? Are you okay? Are you having the headache again or you want to throw up? You want me to carry you to the bathroom?" Dan's looking at her, worried.

"No," she rolled her eyes at him. "The baby's hungry," said Blair while she rub her stomach.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Ben & Jerry's New York Super Fudge Chunk,"

"What? Its 3am in the morning, Blair. How about I whip up some smoothie, okay?"

"No, I don't want smoothie. I want Ben & Jerry's New York Super Fudge Chunk,"

"No. Listen, first of all, its 3am. Second, you didn't eat anything last night. I'm afraid if you eat something cold it will upset your stomach. Third, you have cold two days ago and you still on medication. So, the answer is no,"

"You can't stop me from what I can eat or not. I am the one carrying the baby here and I have the final decision,"

"Well you won't be able to have the baby without me," Dan said while he raise his eyebrow and wink at her.

"I hate you. You never care for me,"

Dan has to face it for another hour before he finally gives in. He leave the house at 4am and return an hour later with a pint of Ben & Jerry's New York Super Fudge Chunk he luckily found at a 24 hours store only to find Blair's was soundly asleep.

She sighs. What if he gets bored with her? With all her demands? To be honest, Dan was quite popular at his office. He's young, he was quite good looking and with her guidance in fashion, he can be considered quite gorgeous. Besides, with his new position, charming ways, anybody can be attracted to him. Oh and lets not forget his manly, husky voice. Anybody can melt when he said 'Please'. He's a catcher with a ring attached. Dan, darling, why are you a late bloomer?

"Miss Blair, here's your milk," Dorota comes in with a glass of hot milk.

"Take it away,"

"But Miss Blair, Mr. Humphrey leave a message to make sure you drink this milk,"

"I'm not going to drink it,"

"But Miss Blair, it's good for you and the baby. Mr. Humphrey said that.."

"Enough with Mr. Humphrey. He didn't care whether I drink the milk or not. Take it to the kitchen. I'm getting ready for work,"


	2. Chapter 2 Lady From Paris

"Morning Blair,"

"Morning Chlo," answered Blair as she step into her office.

Chloe is Blair's assistant for the past two years. She's been dedicated to her job all these while so Blair decided to step down and let her take the big responsibility. Since she found out that she's pregnant, she has made a huge decision to step aback in her job. She loves her job but she decided to focus more on her family. So, Blair's current job is running her own column 'BW - What's Hot and What's Not' and do approval other than supporting Chloe in everything.

"So, I have received the catalogue on new fall collection. Just need you to go through with it. The color palette is done; need your approval and other things I have forwarded to your email,"

"Thanks, Chlo," she responded briefly.

"Are you okay, Blair? You look pale,"

"I'm fine,"

"Do you want me to bring you juice or something?"

"No, thank you. But just one thing out of curiosity and you has to answer this truthfully from your heart, okay?"

"Erm, what's this about? Is it about the fur jacket? Because seriously I do think it kind of make you a little bit plump,"

"You think the fur jacket make me fat?"

"Well, I said a little bit. I'm sure it will look good on you after you give birth but now I say ditch it,"

"You told me it looks okay yesterday! Okay that was not what I'm asking you. Okay, honestly do you think my husband's attractive?"

"Yes," she smirks.

"Just yes?"

"Truthfully, yes, he's quite a catch. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing,"

"Girls, need you in meeting room. Talk with the new interns," Epperly barge in and call Blair and Chloe for a meeting with the interns.

* * *

><p>"Last but not least, do your job well. You know the urban legend of interns getting fired after a day of working here?" said Epperly while she gives a mean glance to Blair.<p>

"Oh my, the rumors are true?" said Chloe; she was really in a bit of a shock.

"What rumors?" Blair pretends not to know anything.

"There's this urban legend about two interns, a boy and a girl. I don't know what happen but they were fighting and rolling on the floor in front of Stefano Tonchi, they get fired immediately, by the way,"

"Oh they did? Never heard of it before,"

"You never heard of it? It was the 'story' among all stories, Blair. You know what I'm going to do; I'm going to squeeze the story from Epperly. Epperly was in charge of the interns at that time,"

"No you can't"

"Why not? Do you happen to know about it Blair? Spell it out,"

"Well, I heard they were great interns. They were so great that they can't help but challenge each other. In the ends, no one wins,"

"Yeah, it's because they lose. They get fired. Wonder what happen to them?"

"Probably having the best job in the world. Shocker. Got to go. Its lunch time. And I have some shopping to do,"

* * *

><p>The mall was pack with office worker who rather take their lunch break for a window shopping instead. They prefer to have a lunch on the go and shop instead since it's a short cut way to slim the wallet and waist. Blair was not one of them. Well, she was but two months after she was positive pregnant, Dan will nag her to have her lunch almost everyday. Today was an exception. It's shopping time, especially for her sister in law who keep dropping hints that she has been eye-ing the new Balenciaga shoes for weeks.<p>

"This one, size five," Blair hands out the shoes to the promoter nearby.

While she was looking at other shoes, she can't help but notice a young lady with a golden brown hair keep looking at her. She was wearing a cute work outfit, red blouse with short pencil skirt pair with a black coat. She was holding a brown big notebook on her left and cute hobo handbag with a plastic of wrapped sandwich, probably a lunch on the go. She didn't stop staring so Blair decided to go and say hi, after all she probably want some fashion advice.

"Can't help but notice, but you were staring at me the whole time,"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just that you look like….,"

"BW a. . k. a Blair Waldorf from 'What's Hot and What's Not', yeah that's me," Blair gladly introduce herself.

"Do you want some fashion advice or..," Blair continues.

"No, it's just that…,"

"Or you want my autograph? I get it all the time. So, where should I sign? In your notebook?"

"No," the lady answered, surprised.

"Or I can sign at your sandwich wrap, and don't worry I have an extra marker in my handbag, just in case," as she pulls out the black marker from her handbag.

"No, no. Actually, you look like Dan's wife,"

"Dan? As in Humphrey?"

"Yes, Daniel Humphrey. You are his wife right? I notice from the picture on his table at the office, that is you, am I correct?"

"Yes, but who are you? "

The lady laugh. To be honest, Blair knows almost everyone from Dan's department. From the coffee lady to the boss of his department. It happens the night of Valentine's Day early this year. Blair already prepared something special for Dan when he comes home with a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolate. Blair thought it was for her until she read the card.

'To Mr. Humphrey. Happy Valentine's Day. Xoxo"

"Oh come on, Blair. It's totally harmless. That person didn't sign her name. Maybe she just trying to be nice," as he hug the sulking Blair.

"Be nice? Are you blind? Someone is totally crushing on you,"

"Well, I kind of am the new hot stuff at the office. Owww," as Blair pinch his arms.

Blair drop the topic when Dan elaborately explains that it was just a secret crush and it was harmless for an hour long but that didn't stop Blair to stop by at his office the next day, and the week after. She will bring a pack of home lunch everyday and begin to get to know everyone in the office. She only stop coming when she finally found the culprit. The young intern from NYU. Apparently, she knew Dan from his work back at NYU and been crushing on him since then.

But this young lady, she has never seen her before. She was pretty, look a bit like her when she was younger.

"Mrs. Humphrey, I work at his office," she explains.

"I'm Sophie Leroy. I'm Dan's new assistant," she continues

"Dan?" answered Blair, confused.

"Sorry, I used to call him Dan back in Paris,"

"Paris?"

"Oh, didn't he tell you? We're friends back in Paris,"

"Oh, so now you're his assistant?"

"Yes, he must forget to tell you about me huh. I just came in two days ago,"

Yes, two days ago. The perfume from Paris on her table. The nice suit Dan wore to the office today. A friend back from Paris he never told her about which now work as his assistant, close to him.

"Did you have morning breakfast with him this morning?" she guesses.

"Oh yes, we have breakfast at a café in Brooklyn. The place he grows up. He told you that?"

"Of course he did, I'm his wife. He tells me everything. I just forget. He said he bring a friend to breakfast today,"

"Well, yes. Urmm, it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Humphrey. I have to go. A lot to catch up. Nice to see you,"

"Nice to see you too,"

This can't be happening. They shared everything together. But all of sudden, he keeps secret from her. He even goes to the café in Brooklyn with her. This is not right. She's the only one who can share morning breakfast in Brooklyn with him. She's the only one who can share a hot chocolate pastry with him. Not her. Not the French lady he met in Paris whom he never told her about. She feels like a knife was stab right into her heart. She reaches for her mobile in her handbag.

"This is Dan Humphrey; please leave your message,"

He switches off his phone. No, this is certainly not happening.

"Excuse me, here are your shoes. Size five," the promoter comes in with the shoes she asks for just now.

"Just wrap it up. Put a small card on top,"

"Yes, madam,"

"Quickly please, I'm in a hurry,"


	3. Chapter 3 You Promise

She slowly rests her head on the table. It is still two hours away before she can go home and take a rest. All of this is so much to take, especially when you're pregnant. She can't look at the laptop anymore or answer any call. Suddenly there was a ring from her mobile. Maybe its Dan, finally realize how many voice mail she have left for him. She picks it up from the table. It's Serena.

"B, you left me twenty voice mails. What happen?" Serena ask, worried.

"You didn't pick up my call,"

"Well, in case you forget I am still on my honeymoon," Serena answered slightly annoyed.

"It's over two months now S,"

"Well, we haven't had enough of our honeymoon," Blair can hear all the smooching sound from the background.

"Serena, I need you now. Please. I don't need to hear all those background noises,"

"Owh, sorry. Wait for a while," Blair can hear Serena talking about wanting a special beach cocktail and a Hawaiian special massage after she finish talking on the phone.

"Okay, I'm all yours. What's up, B?"

"Dan," she answered.

"What happen? You're fighting again? Last I head your morning sickness phase is over, what now?"

"I have a feeling that….Dan….might be cheating on me," she finally said it. Yes her worse fears are finally here.

"What?" she can hear Serena laugh and talk in the background. "B, I think your second phase of pregnancy is here now. Come on, we all know Dan love you so much,"

"I know but this time it feels different. He's been hiding things from me and he has a new assistant at his office, which he didn't tell me about. And he knows her way back. Back when he was in Paris,"

"Paris? Wow, that sound like a secret affair,"

"S!"

"Okay, okay. If he knows her from Paris, then I guess you can't blame him for not telling you. You break his heart at that time,"

"So you're saying that he might have something with her at that time. And now she comes back to…you're not making this easier, S,"

"Blair, calm down. Probably she's just a friend. Old friend. There's nothing for you to be worried for. Dan loves you so much. Remember all those time I spent on wooing him back and he didn't even care,"

"Yes but…,"

"Sorry Blair, but I have to go. Its time for my Hawaiian massage with my lovely husband. See you later,"

She hangs up the phone. Serena didn't make it any better. She even comes out with a new possibility of Dan having something with Sophie back in Paris. No, it can't be. It must mean something that Dan takes her in as his assistant. To rekindled old flames? No, it's not true. She reaches for her cup across the table. It was empty. She slowly stands up and walks toward the door. She saw Chloe from across the room. Suddenly the room started spinning. She can't balance herself. The room is getting darker and darker.

"Blair!"

* * *

><p>She slowly opens her eyes. She can hear noises of people walking around.<p>

"Dan. Dan. Dan," she mutters.

"It's me Chloe,"

"Where am I?" she asks while she looks around.

"You're at the hospital. You pass out at the office," Chloe explain.

"Where's Dan?" her eyes keep searching for Dan.

"He's here. He's outside with the doctor,"

"You finally reach him?"

"I call his office many times before I can talk to him,"

She notices a silhouette of a man entered the room.

"Thank you Chloe for everything," Dan went over to shake his hand with Chloe.

"That's what assistant are here for. Blair, I have to go. See you and take care,"

"Thanks Chloe," Blair replied.

After Chloe left, Dan comes and sit beside her bed. He stares at her for a while and run his fingers through her hair. He reaches for her hand and kiss it softly.

"I'm sorry," was all the words he said.

Her tears start pouring down. She has been miserable all day long and it's all because of him.

"Blair, I'm sorry," he said as he wipes away her tears with his warm hand.

"You promise. You promise you will take care of me. You promise you will never make me cry. You promise you will never make me worried. You promise….," she can't go on. Dan holds her as tight as he could.

"I'm sorry. I have a very important meeting and…,"

"More important than me? So important that you can't even answer my call? So important that you can't kiss me goodbye this morning?"

"Blair,"

"Take me home. I want to go home,"

* * *

><p>Things still didn't change once they reach home. Dorota already went back home so Dan decided to heat up the food left behind since Blair haven't had anything since breakfast. Blair was taking her hot bath when Dan was preparing the food. He decided to put rose petal around the plate to cheer her up. Blair was acting so emotional today; hopefully she will feel better once she sees all those rose petal. He brought up the tray upstairs for Blair to eat. He can smell Blair's almond butter lotion from outside. She must just get out from shower, he thought. He gives the door a soft knock, and comes right in. Blair was already in bed, ready to sleep.<p>

"Look, what I have here," Dan said excitedly.

"I'm not hungry,"

"Blair, Chloe told me that you didn't have your lunch today. I told you that you should have your lunch…,"

"I skip lunch to buy the shoes that Jenny asks for," replied Blair, half scream.

"Blair, I promise you that we will buy that during the weekend,"

"How can I be so sure you can keep your promise?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry. I have an important meeting with the directors. They stop by at New York on the new project. I receive it yesterday evening and have to stay up late for the presentation today. Sorry that I didn't tell you that earlier, forgive me?"

"You still have loopholes to clear, you know, but I'll take these," as she grab the tray from his hand. "You can go,"

"I'm staying here,"

"No, you won't,"

"Yes, I will. I will wait until you finish those and until you take all the medicine,"

"Up to you, but I will have the bed all by myself today, if you don't mind," as she give him the Blair Waldorf glare.

* * *

><p>Dan wakes up in the morning in a different room. It was not scented with vanilla scent. It didn't have a comfortable duvet and there was no Blair at sight. Oh right, he was sleeping in the 'ex-Serena room turn into future baby room'. He grabs the watch from the table next to the bed. Its 10am. Luckily, it's Saturday. He's able to get a full rest after those disastrous meeting that happen yesterday. He gets up from bed and went over to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Then he peeks over to their room. Blair's not there. She's probably downstairs keeping herself busy. Usually at this time she will throw herself at him, suggesting something new they will do for the day.<p>

He opens the door and walk down the stairs. He can hear someone singing from downstairs. He looks down and saw Dorota was dancing around, singing in Polish, while cleaning the dust on the table.

"Uhmm," Dan clears his throat.

"Oh, Mr. Humphrey. Didn't notice you were awake," said Dorota, blushing from all her awkward dance.

"Where's Blair? Wait, I smell something," as he look over to the kitchen. Dorota smile and walk away. The strange smell. The smell that he is so familiar with. The smell he and Jenny have to go through every birthday until they were 16 years old. Since he was little he wish to have mini burgers and chili cheese fries serve at his birthday but were told that it was not healthy. Not only he has to go through the smell during birthday every year, but every time the school organized a food fiesta, he was forced to bring that special food to school. All the kids at school will laugh at him and make jokes about it. He only received the love from the teachers at school who appreciate that special staple food of the Humphrey's. Chili. A hearty combination of smoked beef and different blend of seasonings, one can't resist the temptation of the mouth watering chili created from

"Dad,"

"Morning son, you always wakes up this late?" as Rufus proudly stirs the big pot of his signature dish. Blair was standing next to him mashing a bowl of potatoes.

"No, I have a big meeting yesterday and I'm exhausted so I decided to sleep in. So, you're here alone? What brings you here?"

"Well, Lily has some shopping to do and I decided not to tag along when Blair call me. Apparently son, she's carrying a true Humphrey inside of her. She craves for waffles every morning last few months and now she wants chili. Isn't that great?"

"You hate chili. Remember dad's birthday last year? You only eat 3 spoons of it," answered Dan as he stared at Blair.

"I hate you before too and look where I am right now," as Blair show off her growing belly.

"Blair,"

"Please go. You're distracting me. I need to focus and I don't want you here,"

"You're still angry. Blair,"

"Son, lets have some talk outside," as Rufus grab Dan to the living room.

"Blair call me this morning. She wants to eat chili but she said she can't ask it from you,"

"She can't ask it from me? Dad, I don't understand,"

"She can't ask it from you because she thinks you didn't care about her anymore,"

"Didn't care about her? I'm here, right in front of her eyes. She was mad at me because I was late the night before and I didn't pick up her call yesterday and it's only because I forgot to charge my battery and I really have an important meeting. Did she really think I didn't care because of that?"

"Son, sit down. Listen to me. Women turn into different person when they are pregnant. You know all the stress, back ache, pain, weight and everything. So they tend to get more emotional. I think Blair is carrying 'Dan junior' inside of her. I still remember when your mother was pregnant with you she gets so sensitive of everything. She even cries at the market when her favorite shampoo was out of stock,"

"Are you trying to say I'm sensitive and like to cry?"

"You cry a lot when you're back from kindergarten. But that's not the point. The point is women can get so emotional and so is Blair. Blair's so upset just now and you need to fix it quickly. Be patient with her, okay,"

Dan nod.

"Okay, I need to go to the kitchen to finish my chili,"

Brunch was really awkward. Blair spent all her time talking to Rufus. They were laughing and enjoying the food. It's like they have been best friend their whole lives. Blair was acting as if Dan was not there. And it doesn't end up at brunch. She was ignoring him all day long.


	4. Chapter 4 Meet Holly

**This takes longer than I thought. Actually I kind of finish this chapter, just need a few alterations but since I've been busy with other things, I kind of forgot about this. I'm sorry. Promise the next chapter will be longer. Its already finish, just need a few alterations and I'll post it up. Thank you for the reviews. Keep em coming!**

He's been staring at the laptop for the whole 15 minutes without writing anything. He has a final project that due tomorrow. He stands up and went over to the kitchen to make some coffee. Ever since the fight with Blair three days ago, Dan has no mood to do anything. He kept thinking about her although 80% of the fight was all her fault. She promises him that she won't caught up in a scheme anymore. A scheme is only allowed when it was the right thing to do or she would tell him beforehand and he agrees. But this time she went over his back and he have to find that out from Gossip Girl.

"You said you will accept me the way I am, it looks like you're not," were the last thing she said before she storm out from his loft.

He does love her for the way she is but it's not really the scheme that makes him angry, it's because the scheme involve Chuck. He knows that Chuck will always be a part of her world but the fact that she's not telling him that she sees him make him angry. Now it's already three days he last heard from her. He has a very strong desire to call her but he was hoping this time it's who gives in. He was pouring cream to the coffee when he heard a soft knock at the door. Maybe it's her. Maybe it's Blair.

"Come in, the door's not lock,"

The person behind the door still keeps on knocking. It could not be his dad, he have his own key. He went over to the door and opens it. It was her. She was standing, looking away, and avoiding direct eye contact with him. She was holding a red paper bag.

"Hey," she said, still looking away.

"Hey," Dan answered, slightly excited at the sight of her coming in to see him. Looks like she's not able to make it after three days of not seeing him.

"Come in," he invited her in. "Coffee?"

"No thank you," she answered while looking around the loft

"Urmm you want to eat something? I can make you a sandwich," he asks politely.

"Cut it off. I'm not here to see you," she replied

"You're not here to see me?"

"I'm here to see Cedric. Now if you'll excuse me," she said while walking straight into Dan's room. Dan followed her from behind, amazed from what she just said. Blair takes Cedric, Dan's cabbage patch kid from the shelf and sat down on Dan's bed. She takes out a box from red paper bag. She opens the box, revealing brand new clothes and mini shoes for the cabbage patch kid.

"Blair, what are you doing?" asks Dan, surprised. She ignores him and continues to change Cedric's outfit.

"Blair, stop it. I like to keep Cedric with his old clothes if you don't mind,"

"No, I won't. One day you'll wake up and realize that you will not love him the way he is, so I'm here to save him from that. Besides, there's someone who will love him the way he is," replied Blair. Yes of course, she is still angry from that night's fight, thought Dan. And this is just one of her way to show that she's still angry.

"Who?" he pretends to follow her story.

"Me. I'm taking full custody of Cedric,"

"No you can't. Cedric's mine. He's been my friend ever since I was three,"

"Humphrey, listen to you. It's like you never grow up. Sorry, he'll go with me," as she put Cedric in the red paper bag and walk away. Dan grabs her hand and snatches the red paper bag away from her. Both of them try to get hold of the bag until it teared up into two. All the stuff inside the bag scatters on the floor. Dan squat down to pick up Cedric when he notices a female cabbage patch kid also lying on the floor.

"A new friend for Cedric?" as he moved around the doll in front of Blair.

"That's mine and you have no authorization from me to hold her," as she snatch the doll back from Dan.

"You know I'll always notice her sitting on your shelf. It's kind of creepy she's always staring at us when we're kissing in your bedroom, don't you think?"

"Cedric always stare when we make out," Blair replied with a smile and add "And I didn't mind,"

"You didn't?"

She shook her head.

"You know Cedric's sad that we've been fighting," said Dan trying out to make peace when she shown positive reaction from his joke "He hate when we fight,"

"Holly also hate when we fight,"

"Holly?"

"My cabbage patch kid. Her name is Holly,"

"Hoo-lly…Oh, nice to meet you Holly," as he slowly approach towards her and handshake with the cabbage patch kid that were in her arms. Then he moves his hand to her hand and gently touching her fingers.

"I'm sorry. You know that I didn't mean to…,"

"Sssh, I know. You're mad I don't tell you about Chuck," He nods.

"I'm sorry too, Dan. I promise from now on I will tell you everything,"

"Promise? No matter what?"

"I promise," as she leans in forward and gives him a smack on his lips.

"Holly wants a kiss too," as she hold the cabbage patch kid.

"You hear that Cedric? Someone wants to kiss you. I'm proud of you buddy,"

Blair and Dan pull in their cabbage patch kid together into a kiss. Both of them laugh happily as they watch their cabbage patch kid finally together as one, just like them.

Dan smile as he remembers that beautiful moment with Blair when Cedric and Holly first met. He holds the cabbage patch kids as he takes a moment in the baby's room when he heard Blair's voice outside. She opens the door and comes in with two male holding a baby crib.

"You can put it here," as she point towards an empty corner. "And don't mind the man playing with dolls,"

"Blair what's going on?" as Dan stand up and put both of the cabbage patch kids on the chair.

"Well, in case if your eyesight getting poorer I bought a baby crib, for my baby," as she rub her round belly.

"You come here with me," as he drag her from the baby room to their room across the bathroom.

"Blair, this has to stop. We promise that we were doing everything together and I can't believe you ditch me when you're buying the baby crib,"

"Well, if it makes any better I went with Rufus and Lily,"

"No, it's not making anything better Blair. I've been saying I'm sorry numerous times and you keep sending me messages like this. Okay, I get it but please stop,"

"You think I like this? Waking up everyday thinking that you might think about another woman other than me? No Dan, I hate it, it makes me crazy,"

"What woman Blair? What woman?"

"Sophie, your assistant. Does it ring a bell, Humphrey?"

"What? Sophie? No, Blair you've got it all wrong,"

"Wrong? Explain to me why you didn't tell me about her, about Paris, about the perfume on the table, about you suddenly dressing up nicely just to impress her. And how about you share our ritual morning coffee with her, Humphrey. Explain to me Humphrey. Are you tired of me? Tired of listening to me, tired of loving me, tired of…,"

Dan grabs her waist and kisses her on the lips.

"I will never get tired of loving you, Blair. Sophie is just my assistant, nothing more. It's just a friendly gesture, that's all,"

"A friendly gesture? Then why you didn't tell me about her, about Paris?"

"I don't think it's important to tell. I know her in a train to Paris. She helps me during my stay there since I'm still learning French, so…"

"Something happen in Paris?"

"Nothing happen Blair,"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Blair, what are you talking about?"

"Did you or did you not sleep with her in Paris?"

"I can't believe you have to ask that Blair. After all this time. Never did I once forget about you when I'm abroad. I never sleep with anyone, not even once Blair. Sophie was just a friend of mine. She was new in New York and I just help her the way she help me back in Paris, that's all. You should just come clean to me before you make your own conclusion," as he picks up his coat and walk away.

"Where are you going?" Blair run and grabs his arms.

"Walk around the city. I need fresh air,"

"I'm sorry. You tell me about everything and suddenly you've been acting so strange with the perfume and…,"

"She give me as a present, I used it to show her I appreciate it, that's all. If you don't like it, I'm not going to use it again,"

"Its okay, you can use it if you want to. Come, let's go to the baby room and look at the baby crib, shall we,"

"Maybe later. I just want to have a walk," as he kisses her hand and walk away.

Blair know that Dan like to keep his feelings to himself. She knows that he is clearly disappointed that she didn't trust her and went over to buy the baby crib without him. He's been showing her the catalogue of baby cribs online. He also has plan to have a visit to the Babies 'R Us several weeks long. She sighs as she walks over to the baby room to monitor the helper's assembling the new baby crib.


	5. Chapter 5 The Love Affair

**Hello, just want to share a story regarding this chapter. Actually I write the first part of this chapter a while back. Back when we still wondering whether Dan & Blair are going to happen. I was just hanging out and suddenly feel an inspiration to write this. It was meant to be plot points for a different story (which focus on the CBD triangle) but I figured it might be a bit deep and scared I'm unable to write it, so I decided to alter this chapter to fit the story. I want to tell the story on what happen before they finally reunited at the end and also trying to stay true with the show. All in all, personally, I love this chapter and hope all you love it like I do. Hit the review, I want to hear your opinion on this chapter. Thanks.**

She really didn't want to be here. She can't bear to see him again, to crush all his hope and dreams. But she has to go on. She looks at the door, the wooden door she always knocks. She touches the wooden door slowly and she can't help from letting all the tears she's been holding in since the last time she saw him.

"So this is it then?" he ask after an awkward long silence between them.

She nods slowly.

"You know I'll always be here waiting for you right?" his eyes beam with shines of hope.

"I'll be back. I promise,"

His face sank. He looks down for a while before he nod. He stares at her like it was the last time he will see her. They've been dating for six months ever since Dan confess his feelings for her. Together, they faced all the ups and downs of their relationship. Mostly from Serena and Chuck, the two biggest obstacle in their life. They were about to take the next big step in their relationship into more serious step when the news hit them.

Chuck discover about his true identity. The reason behind Bart Bass coldness toward him all his life until the day he passes away. Bart Bass is not his father. Bart Bass is actually Chuck's uncle. He was the son of Jack Bass. Jack was in his senior year when he met the woman of his life, Diana Payne. They shared love for each other until the day Diana meet Bart. They were at the Bass family household. Jack brings Diana there to introduce her to his family. Bart can't help but fall for the beautiful Diana. Diana, a woman with big dream, find these as the biggest chance for her to achieve the dream of her life. She started to seduce Bart behind Jack's back. It soon becomes a triangle love affair.

The love affair ends when Bart finally gives in to his brother Jack and follows his families wish and marries Elizabeth Fisher instead. A year later Elizabeth gives birth to a baby boy. Unfortunately, the baby passes away after complication during the delivery. Elizabeth was in a coma for a week after the birth. During that time Bart received the second biggest news in his life when Diana showed up in front of his door, nine months pregnant, ask for help, since she said she have no money for hospital bills. She claims that Jack leave her after he found out she was pregnant with his baby. Two days later, Diana gave birth to a healthy baby boy which she named Charles. Bart decided to take the baby boy to replace his dead baby and he paid Diana huge amount of money to keep this a secret.

Bart raises Chuck well and showered him with money all the time. But somewhere deep inside him he feels difficult to love the boy, as his own. Every time he looks at him, he sees a split image of Jack. The playboy, manipulating Jack Bass is growing everyday inside of Chuck.

After Chuck heard this news from Diana herself, he face a big emotional challenge, even bigger than the one he face when he found out his father pass away. He begins to hate himself for becoming what he is. He can't believe that he is sharing the same DNA as Jack Bass, his uncle, whom he hates the most. Everyday he wakes up, he hate himself more and more. He tries to hurt himself in every way possible. But it finally ends that one night.

Chuck search for Jack in his hotel room and ask him to go for a ride with him for something important. Jack was still unaware of the fact that Chuck is his son. They went for a ride and Chuck confesses everything to him. He can't believe the fact that his nephew who he was jealous of his whole life was actually his son with the woman he once loved, Diana Payne. He was sorry for what he has done but Chuck can't accept it. He decided that both of them are too broken to be fixed and decided to end both of their life.

Blair and Dan were having pizza while watching some movies when they heard about the news. Dan says nothing and grabs his jacket to send Blair to the hospital. Blair was so panic about the news since Chuck always caught in a near death experience so many times that he might not make it this time. He was in a coma for two weeks. Blair comes and visits him at the hospital everyday until on a Saturday night, he finally wakes up. He's looking for Jack.

Blair breaks the news to him that Jack is no longer alive. Chuck went wild and throws all the things at his bed. All the people he love will always leave him, he said. Blair can't help but promise him that she will always be by his side. Since she bid goodbye to Dan, she will always be beside Chuck and help him heal. Everyday she will accompany him to the therapy. She miss Dan a lot but she realize that she have to sacrifice to make Chuck happy again.

Three months have past. Blair decided that it's finally time for her to see him. It's been a long time since she hasn't seen him or heard his voice. She knows Dan promise her that he won't call but deeply inside she knows Dan is still waiting for her. She was shaking to press the call button. She didn't know what to expect.

The line's ringing.

"Blair," he finally picks up. Blair can hear excitement just from his voice.

"Humphrey, how are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Great,"

She didn't know what to say. Her tongue tied.

"I miss you," he breaks the silence.

"I miss you too," her voice creaks. "I want to see you, I need to see you," she continues.

"You sure? How about Chuck?"

"He understands. He's getting better now,"

"I'm glad. So, my place at 9?"

"Sure,"

She gains her strength and knocks the door. There was no answer. She knocks again, this time the door already open. She pushes the door and walks inside. It was dark with candle lighted around the room.

"Dan" she calls him out.

The room was scented with Vanilla Caramel Candle by Bath and Body Works. Then she saw Dan coming out from his room with a small round cake.

"Happy birthday Blair," he kisses her on the cheek and whisper "Make your wish"

She closed her eyes and blow out the candles. It was her birthday three days ago.

"I really want to call you but I promise I'll wait. I keep my promise," he smiles. He looks skinnier the last time she saw him. From his appearance she can tell that he just shaves and cut his hair. He's putting on the best coat he have in the closet just to impress her.

"Let's have dinner, shall we?" he held her hand toward a small round table he sets up in the middle of his hallway. He cooked a delicious steak. It takes him four hours to set all that just for her. He also prepared a delicious Crème Brulee with a heart shape on top. They didn't talk much during the meal. Dan just keep smiling and gazing at her the whole time.

"Shall we dance?" ask Dan.

"Sure," she nods. Dan went over to the radio and click on the song 'La Vie En Rose' on the play list.

He walks slowly towards her and grabs her waist and pulls her closer into his embrace. He kisses her forehead and hugs her tightly. She can feel his heavy breathing while they dance as if he is not letting her go forever. She can feel his lonely nights without her by his side. He looks at her lovingly and brushes her hair softly. He leans in closer and cup her cheek.

"I can't" she pushes him away.

"Why?" he answered, surprised.

"Chuck propose to me,"

"Oh," he was taken aback for a while. His face sank and still staring at her face with hopeful eyes gleaming back at her.

"And?" he adds.

"I said yes," she reach for her handbag and takes out a box of Harry Winston. She opens the box and put on the eight carat diamond ring on her ring finger.

There was silence in the room for five minutes. Dan didn't say anything except staring at her. He finally walks toward the table and pours a glass of wine in the glass and drinks it all in one shot.

"Dan," she calls him when he takes a third drink. "Say something,"

He tends to ignore her and take all the plates to the sink. She watches as he washes all the plates, arrange it, turn off the radio, blow out the candle and switch on the light.

"Dan please," she said when he went into his room and take off his coat.

"Dan, say something," she takes his arm and hold it tightly so that he can stop pretends he's not listening to her.

"What do you want me to say Blair? Congratulations?" he screams.

"Dan," her tears starts pouring out.

"I wait for you for three months. I think of you 24 hours a day, every minute, every second. Do you know how I have to try to stop myself from not seeing you? From not calling you? Do you know how hurt it is to see you in Gossip Girl everyday with him? It hurts so much Blair. But I endure it; I am ready to face anything just for you because you promise me that you want to help him heal. You will be back after he is alright. And after all that we've been through Blair? I am willing to wait for you as long as it takes because I know one day you'll come back to me and now when you're finally back you just have to tell me that you are marrying another man? Blair, tell me how should I react, Blair. Tell me,"

"I just want you to…"

"To what? Be happy for you? I'm sorry Blair. I can't lie to myself anymore. This…it hurts. I feel like….like my heart…..just been….I'm sorry Blair, I can't" Dan said while he hold on to his tears. His hands were shaking.

"I'm sorry," she said slowly

"Why you have to be sorry? It's your choice. You shouldn't be sorry for the choice you made,"

"Dan, look, something just keep pulling Chuck and I together. No matter where I run, I keep turning back to Chuck. He needs me Dan. So I think maybe its time for me to stop fight destiny. Maybe we do belong together, in our own mutual destruction lives so I decided to stop fight fate. Fate keeps bringing us together and maybe I should just accept it and maybe you deserve someone better than me," she watches as his tears finally drop. He looks away and tries to hide his tears from her. She can feel his heart been crushing into pieces as she watch how hard he try to stop his tears but fail to do so because his tears cant stop falling. She leans in closer and hold his hand. She can feel his heart racing fast. He let go of her hand and wipes his tears.

"You're not accepting fate Blair, you just give up. After all we've been through, Louis, Chuck, Serena, Chuck again, the Grimaldi's, Georgina, Chuck again and again, you just give up. You give up on us Blair. You give up on me," there's a sound of disappointment in his voice.

"Dan"

"Just go," he said while not looking at her. She wipes her tears and kisses him on his cheek on the last time before she walks away. That was the last time she saw him. She heard that he was heavily drunk the next few days and almost got hit by the bartender but after that she never heard from him again. She try to get rid the thoughts of him by focus on her upcoming wedding with Chuck. She arranges all things by herself, from food to flowers and guest list. She thought she was feeling okay by keeping herself busy but she was wrong. The day she try on her wedding dress, she keep thinking of Dan when he comes in and told her that she look perfect in the Vera Wang dress she wore when she's marrying Prince Louis. She can't hold it in anymore. She misses him. She reaches her handbag for her wedding card and quickly hails a cab to Brooklyn.

She knocks on the door only to be greeted by Rufus.

"Blair, good to see you. It's been long time. Come in" he invited her inside.

The loft was messy. She can't help feeling nostalgic when she looks around. Every corner, every part of the loft brings back all the wonderful memories she shared with Dan.

"Sorry, it's a mess around here. I've decided to come and clean up. Coffee?"

"Yes, please,"

Rufus went over the kitchen and prepare a cup of coffee for her.

"Fresh coffee for bride to be," as he place a cup of hot coffee in front of her. "You look pale, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks. Is Dan here?"

Rufus's face change. He sighs.

"He didn't tell you?" Blair shook her head. "He leaves for Europe to continue his study and to find experience,"

"He did? Oh. I didn't know that. I thought I should stop by to give him these," as she hands out the wedding card to Rufus.

"Oh thanks. I don't know whether he'll come because he keep moving from a place to another but I'll make sure that me and Lily will attend the wedding. We still love you although things didn't work out between you and Dan,"

"Oh, thank you. Excuse me, but can I go to Dan's room for a while? I need to leave some things,"

"Sure,"

She headed to Dan's room. Everything stays exactly the same. She lies down on his bed. She can still smell his presence from his pillow. She hugs the pillow tightly when she notice Dan's little cabbage patch kid still sitting at the corner of the shelf.

"He leaves you here too, huh?" she said while she takes out the cabbage patch kid from the shelf. A small red box fall down to the floor. She squat down and pick up the red box from the floor. She takes a deep breath and opens the box. It was a diamond ring. Tears begin swelling up. She takes the ring out. There's a name engraved inside the diamond ring. 'B-L-A-I-R W-A-L-D-O-R-F'

"No. No, he didn't. No," she takes the diamond ring with her outside to see Rufus.

"What's wrong, Blair? Why are you crying?" Rufus ask, surprised.

"Do you know about this? Did he tell you? Did he?" she asks while she shows the diamond ring to Rufus.

"Oh my God! I don't know about that,"

"He's going to propose to me. He is proposing to me. That night. That night. Why can I be so blind? He was nervous the whole time. He's going to propose to me. And I break his heart. What have I done? What have I done?"

"Blair, its okay. Come here," Rufus take her and wrap her around his arm. She can't stop crying.

"Tell me where he is. Tell me. I have to find him. Tell me. TELL ME!"

Blair suddenly awakes from her dream. She wipes the sweat from her face. She looks at the clock nearby. Its 2am. She looks around. It is still dark. She plays with her ring. The ring that Dan propose to her. The ring with the 'Blair Waldorf' engraved on it. She quickly gets up and checks the next room. Dan is not there. She quickly run downstairs to found Dan was soundly asleep on the couch. The television is still on. He was watching their wedding video.

The video show both of them was having their first dance as husband and wife and then pans to Blair's father, Harold and his partner Roman.

"Hello Blair. Daddy's here. Congratulations Blair Bear. I love you and be a good wife. To Dan, welcome to the Waldorf. Take care of my Blair Bear, okay. We love both of you,"

Then it went to Dan's parents, Rufus and Lily. They were dancing crazily at the dance floor. Rufus was showing off his 'Grease' moves when he notices the camera was focusing on him.

"I want to show these moves to my future grandchildren. I want them to know they have a cool grandfather,"

"Oh Rufus," said Lily laughing beside him.

"Oh message for the newlyweds. Okay. To Dan, son, you have a new responsibility now. Be a good husband and take care of Blair. Make your old man proud. To Blair, thank you for making my son happy. We love you,"

"Happy always and congratulations," Lily adds.

"Oh and, and quickly give me grandkids. I can't wait to see little Humphrey running around, okay," Rufus whisper to the camera.

Then the camera moves on to Blair's parents, Eleanor and Cyrus.

"Blair, I love you. Congratulations on your wedding. Remember all my advice to you. Be a good wife and listen to your husband. To Daniel, from my cater waiter to my son in law, look how far you've come. Thank you for making my daughter happy. I believe you're the best for Blair. You better take care of her," said Eleanor while Cyrus kisses her on the cheek.

"Be happy like us," Cyrus adds.

Then the camera moves on to the hot blondes at the centre of the dance floor.

"Wow man, can't believe you score her. She's a gem, treasure her. To Blair, you score too. Dan loves you more than anything. Proud of you both. Congratulations to both of you," said Nate, smiling.

"Blair, can't be more proud of you. I am so happy for both of you. I loved you both. Pray for my happiness too, okay," said Serena while she clutch Nate's arms.

Then the camera moves on to a young man clapping at the table.

"Blair, thank you everything you've done to me. You deserve any happiness you can get. Dan, take care of her. After all that you've been through, you really deserve her. Congratulations to you both," said Chuck, smiling. The most sincere smile he ever gives.

"Hey we want to say something too," Eric and Jenny interrupts.

"Dan you have to remember that I am your first ever supporter, okay,"

"You know about my brother like Blair a while back?" ask Jenny, shocked.

"Say thank you Jen because I am the first founder. He said she smell nice,"

"Aww, that's sweet. Blair, my new sister-in law, congratulations,"

"Yeah, congratulations,"

Then the camera moves on to Dorota.

"Miss Blair, I really can't tell you how much I am happy for you. You finally found your pure and simple love, from Mr. Lonely Boy himself,"

"He's not lonely anymore," Blair come from behind and hug Dorota.

Then the camera moves on to the dance floor where the entire guests are dancing happily when they are being interrupted by someone.

"Excuse me, I have something to say to the bride and groom. Hey there. Umm Philip, do you mind, Milo's running to the dessert table again. Sorry, where are we? Oh yes, finally, after long sob stories, tragedy, drama, separation, all the boring hurt and pain, yes Dan and Blair finally. Congratulation. Blair how about we start a new mummy and me group in the future, well that if you have children in the future. Oh well. Milo comes here. Say hello to Uncle Dan. He's been taking good care of you when you were a baby. Remember the awful song you always sing? He taught you that,"

"Hello Uncle Dan," said Milo, the little toddler Dan used to take care of when Georgina claims it was his son.

Then its shows Dan and Blair cuts the wedding cake while others cheers.

"Remember when they used to hate each other, let's go down the memory lane, shall we?" Nate suddenly raises his glass and start a new topic at the crowd.

"Yeah," everybody cheers.

"I want to start, I want to start," Rufus excitedly jumping around.

"Dad,"

"Many years ago Dan said this to me. Blair Waldorf…," said Rufus, clearly drunk

"Oh no Dad," Dan look worried

"Let's hear it," Nate cheers again.

"Blair Waldorf, who is basically everything I hate about the Upper East Side distilled into one 95 pound, doe eyed, bonmot tossing, label whoring package of girly evil,"

"OOOooooooo," everyone laughs.

"Oh no Humphrey, you didn't," said Blair while she pinches Dan's cheeks.

"And I love her," Dan quickly add after Blair pinch his cheeks non-stop.

"I have one, I have one," Serena raise her hand. "The only thing lamer than dating Dan Humphrey is mourning Dan Humphrey,"

"Oucchh," the crowd continues.

"And I marry him," Blair interrupts. The crowd burst into laughter.

"Humphrey, Humphrey, Humphrey," Nate imitating on how Blair call Dan followed by Serena and Chuck.

Blair laughs when she watches back her wedding video. It was the best day in her whole life. She was really happy. She remembers what Serena said to her when she gives them the blessing for them to get married.

"To be honest, I was jealous of you. Dan never loves me like he loves you. He loves you more than he loves himself. You should never ever let go of him. Promise me,"

Her tears start to fall on her soft cheek. Her baby in her stomach kicks a little.

"You hear that, baby? Daddy will love you like he love me. He will love both of us, unconditionally. Promise me you will love him as much as mommy does. He has sacrificed so much for mommy," said Blair while she continuously rubs her belly. Then she strokes her hand through Dan's soft curls.

"Blair," Dan was slightly awake at the touch of Blair's hand.

"Hey, baby misses you,"

"Really?" said Dan while he rub her belly and slowly position his ear close to her belly.

"Did mommy miss me?"

"So much," said Blair while she kisses his hand.

"Daddy miss mommy too," he leans in and press his lips against hers.

"I'm sorry I make so many assumptions without asking you,"

"Its okay, but I just want you to know Sophie is just my assistant and my old friend. We attend summer class in Paris together. But if you're not comfortable with it, I can switch assistant with Michael,"

"You can really do that?"

"I can try,"

"Well, you didn't have to. After all you did for me, I should not doubt you, I'm sorry,"

"You're about to give me the best present I will get, you shouldn't be sorry. I will always love you, Blair, no matter what," as he leans in and kiss her forehead.

"And I love you too,"

"So can I finally get back to our bed?"

"Yes you can. But you have to promise me you will never do this again,"

"I promise. Lessons learnt, punishment accepted,"

He gives her a light peck on her lips and carried her upstairs to their bedroom which he misses so much.

Two days later, Dan invites his co-workers to their penthouse for a dinner just to celebrate their successful proposal to the board of directors. Blair use this time to get to know Sophie more, just in case. It turns out that she was right, Sophie used to have a crush on Dan back in Paris, only to have the feelings buried in her heart since Dan come clean to her that he still love someone back in New York.

Sophie also shares the stories Dan used to share about her. Blair cant help but feel guilty about her doubt since Dan is doing nothing more other than love her. Sophie also shares her secret on liking Dan's co-worker, Michael and Blair offered her hand to make sure Michael get the right message. Doubts are gone; Blair and Sophie are good friends now. Not only she gets a new shopping friend, she also gets a spy at the office in case if someone wants to try their luck with her husband.


	6. Chapter 6 Happy Birthday

**Hello, thank you so much for the reviews. And to answer your question, yes the story in the past will continue. Keep reading. : )**

"Remind me again why I have to wear this bowtie?" ask Dan while he keeps adjusting his bowtie in front of the mirror in the elevator.

"Stop it," while Blair slowly hit his hand "Don't touch it. I already fix it for a few times on our way here. You look great in those," as she fix his bowtie again.

"I look like Chuck," Dan groans.

"Well, he organize the party, he decides it, it was stated in the invitation card,"

"True but its not his birthday, its Eddy's,"

"Don't you think he was too young to decide? Now stop complaining, we're almost there," as she looks up to the elevator's floor.

"I don't know how Chuck breathe in this," as he continues adjusting his bowtie again.

"Stop it," she hit his hand again as they step out of the elevator. There are so many guests inside Chuck's penthouse at the Empire. The men's are dress in tuxedo with bowtie's and the lady's are dress in long gown.

"Honey, they're here," the young lady with light blonde hair approaches his husband who was talking with some of his clients.

"The Humphrey's are here, welcome," as Chuck welcome the couple inside.

"Wow, this doesn't look like a birthday party for a year old boy," Blair slightly hit Dan with her arms. To be honest Dan was right. The entire guest was adults. They were no children around, they serve champagne at the party, and all of the guest are busy socializing like a normal party organize at the Upper East Side.

"I was thinking a theme but I simply can't find one. Suddenly it strike me, why not a Chuck Bass theme party,"

"Yes, only for this year. The next and coming years, I will organize it," Eva interrupts.

"Compromise," Chuck smiles.

"Well, its Eddy's birthday. Where is he?" ask Dan, looking around searching for the little boy.

"Come with me Dan. He's with the nanny," as Dan and Eva walks away to meet Eddy.

"How are you Blair?" as Chuck gave her a soft look.

"I'm great,"

"You look beautiful,"

"I look swollen and I gain a few pounds, again,"

"You will lost all those weight after you give birth,"

"Oh sure I will,"

"Refreshment? Don't worry; I set up a table for the non-alcoholic beverages,"

"Okay," as both of them headed towards the table for the beverages.

To be honest, out of five of them, no one will believe that Chuck will be the first one to find his happiness. Five years ago, everyone will predict that Chuck will end up alone. His life was too broken to fix. Blair still remembers how hard she work to support Chuck overcomes his dark side. He gets angry everyday. Lucky for him, she's always there to support him to change into a better person.

She always accompanied him to the therapy. Together, Chuck found a better will to live and start fresh. He tries very hard to change everything dark about him. Only one thing didn't change. His love for her.

"Where are we going, Chuck?" ask Blair, confused.

"Somewhere special," Chuck whispers into her ear.

Chuck brought Blair to Victrola, the first place they were before they finally have their first sex in the limo.

"When I saw you dancing on the stage, seductively, I realize you might be attractive in my eyes than I thought," Chuck said while they were dancing on the dance floor. Blair smile bitterly.

"Little did I know those days are going to change my life forever," he continues. "Happy birthday Blair," and he grab her waist fast and give a hard smack on her lips.

"Thank you Chuck,"

Chuck quickly let go of her and grab something from his coat.

"I have something for you," as he slowly grabs the small box inside his coat. He pulls it out and opens it in front of a shocking Blair. It was an eight carat diamond ring from Harry Winston that he intends to give her several years ago.

"Blair, will you marry me?"

She put her hand on her mouth not believing what she just saw. Chuck Bass is proposing her to marry him.

"I thought you give back the ring," was the first word she mutters when she saw the ring.

"It was meant to be yours, Blair. I could never actually give it back," he smiles.

"Oh, well….,"

"I'm waiting for your answer, Blair,"

"Chuck, I…..,"

"Is it about Dan?"

"He's been waiting for me Chuck, I….,"

"Do you love him?" as he press hard her shoulders.

"I do,"

"You're lying," Chuck screams and throw a nearby glass on the stage. "You just love the idea of him. If you really love him why are you here with me?"

"I want to help you Chuck…I…,"

"So you've say you were here because you want to help me? Its just one your excuses Blair because we both know you belong to me. Blair belongs to Chuck, not some lowly Dan Humphrey,"

"Stop it. I'm leaving,"

"No you can't," as he grabs tight Blair's arm. "Listen to me, every time you leave, you will always come back. Don't you see? You can't live without me. You just have to run back into my arms. Accept it Blair. We can never run from each other anymore. So now you have Dan, how long you want him to string along? You will never get over me, Blair. And you expect him to wait for you all his life while watching you trying to get over me? That was kind of selfish for the new Blair Waldorf right?" She breathes heavily as she hears every word that comes out from Chuck's mouth.

"Let's cut the chase shall we. I'm tired of our game. We belong together. What we have is great love, epic love. It will always pull us back in, no matter what. So, if you really care about Dan, let him go. He deserves someone better than you," Chuck slowly let go of Blair's hand. She falls on the floor. Is what Chuck says right? Is she selfish? Does Dan deserve someone better?

She flashback on how badly she treated Dan back in high school, how Serena always plays with his heart, how he'll always be there for her despite knowing that she belongs to someone else, how she keep running to Chuck when Chuck cause problems and it causes him heartache. He never said anything but she knows deeply inside he was hurting. Chuck was right. After all kindness he has showered her, he deserves someone that will love him, only him. She has done nothing but hurt him every time she has to run back to Chuck. Maybe Chuck was right. Maybe they belong together.

* * *

><p>"Here, drink these. It will make you feel better," as Rufus hand out a hot lime tea to Blair. She was sitting down on the couch covering in blankets. She just pass out after squealing non-stop to Rufus to tell her where's Dan is.<p>

"I'm sorry I trouble you," as she sips the hot lime tea.

"Its okay, Blair. Are you okay? You need me to send you to a doctor or something?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm having trouble sleeping nowadays,"

"Busy with the wedding?" Rufus guess.

"Maybe. So, you're still not telling me where's Dan?"

"I'm sorry Blair. As much as I want to, I can't. He's facing trouble times accepting you're marrying someone else and I hope that his absent will…,"

"I understand," Blair can't hold his tears at the fact that Dan is leaving New York to forget about her. The fact that he tries so hard to move on from his loves for her ache her heart so much.

"Besides, he keeps moving from places to places and.." Rufus tries to console her.

"I know. Thanks for the tea. I have to go," as she picks up her coat.

"You sure you're okay,"

"I'm fine,"

"Take care Blair," as Rufus sends Blair to the door.

"Rufus, one thing you must know, I love your son. It hurts me as much as it hurts him too,"

"I know," Rufus grabs Blair into his arms.

* * *

><p>She looks over the window from the cab.<p>

"Stop here," as she reaches the money and pay the cab driver.

She watches as the working people running down the stairs to catch the train to get to the office, the couples happily walking hand in hand, mother and their child returning from the store, homeless person sitting down the corner asking for money. All people from all walks of life gather here, the subway station. A place where Dan been forcing her to go.

"You're bringing me to a subway station? Are you crazy? I'm not getting on the subway," she shoves Dan away from her.

"You promise Blair. You said you'll do anything if I let you cut my hair,"

"Yes, it looks so much better now, you should be thanking me"

"I love my hair," as he rubs his newly fresh shorter curls that Blair have been forcing him for months to cut it.

"You know if you hold a bowl right now with a hair like that and sit around the corner with that man, someone will actually put a penny inside the bowl Humphrey," she points to a homeless man at the corner.

"You're comparing me to a homeless man?"

"I kind of did don't I. Now, let's go," she drags Dan to hail a cab.

"I'm not going with you. I'm going to wait here until you agree to ride the subway with me,"

"No, Blair Waldorf never rides the subway. And she never will,"

"Not even for me?" as he makes his cute eyed look.

"I will not fall for that," she smile as she melt when Dan make his cute eyed look.

"Come on Blair, just once,"

"No,"

"Okay then I will be gladly skip the masquerade ball,"

"No, you will not. You know how long I have been prepared for that ball?"

"It's just a ball, I'm sure there will be more in the future,"

"This is my only chance to recreate my special moment, and you can't ruin it Humphrey!"

"You want to have a special moment with me at the ball?"

"I really do, last time I attend it someone ditch me and left me standing alone,"

"Aww, I will not leave you there standing alone but in return, you will have to come with me," as he drags the reluctant Blair to the subway. He even has to endure her behavior of putting on hand sanitizer every time she accidentally touches something.

"It was not that bad, right?" as Dan hug her waist from behind as they both stares out of the window.

"I guess,"

Yes, despite the smell and the crowd it was actually quite romantic that both of them take the subway that day. Dan humors her with every worst joke he had. He also acts romantically with her in the subway, hugging her all along the ride. She guesses he is trying his best to make her feel comfortable in the subway.

Blair looks at the window. The sound, the people, the smell never change. The subway is still the same except that now she is all alone in the subway.

"Miss, you drop your gloves," a middle aged woman tap her shoulder and hand over her gloves that was accidentally drop on the floor.

"Thank you,"

"Welcome,"

"Do you know how many gloves I've lost in the subway?"

"Well, you do often seem cursed,"

"I do, don't I?"

She holds on tight on the gloves as she pours herself out all inside the subway. She's trying hard to make everything right when it is not.

"Blair, what are you doing?" Dan taps her on her shoulders.

"This macaroon is really good. I must ask Eva the phone number or you can bought it for me as a surprise," as she munch the two macaroon she's been holding. "Look at you. You really know how to touch my feminine side," she kissed Dan on his cheek. Dan was holding little Eddy. He was quiet all the time. He has a light brown hair with small squinting eyes just like his father but beautiful smile like his mother. He was wearing a tailor made mini tuxedo Chuck ordered from London.

"You want that?" Dan asks the little boy when he keeps pointing on the colorful macaroon on the table.

"You sure he can eat that?" ask Blair, confused.

"Well I can crush it into small pieces. Look at him, he's been pointing to the macaroon non-stop. He's hungry,"

"Oww," Blair bend forward and rub her belly.

"Blair, you okay,"

"I think someone's inside is jealous,"

"The baby kick?" ask Dan. Blair nod. Dan rub Blair's belly while she continues eating her macaroon.

"Humphrey's," Chuck approaches them with Eva by her side. Little Eddy giggles happily when he saw his father.

"The birthday cake is here,"

It was a building blocks birthday cake with 'Happy Birthday Edward Charles Bass' on top. The little boy laughs happily as all of them sing happy birthday to him. After all of them finish singing happy birthday, Chuck and Eva blow out the candle and kiss their son on his cheek.

"Wow that was beautiful, wish it was us," as Dan whispers into Blair's ears.

"Soon Humphrey, soon,"


	7. Chapter 7 Moving On

Serena was busy updating her 'S by S' blog when she heard the loud noise from the room next door. She quickly walks over to Blair's room and found her running through her things in the closet.

"B, what happen? What are you doing?"

Blair tends to ignore Serena and keep ransacking all her clothes. Then she went over to the corner to pull the big luggage and throw all her clothes inside.

"You're going somewhere?"

Blair ignores her again and goes to the dresser to pick up all her makeup, hairbrush and some toiletries item.

"B how long are you going to ignore me?"

"I'm sorry S, I have to go. I don't have much time," she continues packing her bags.

"Where? What happen B? You were spotted at a subway station an hour ago on Gossip Girl and now you're going somewhere?"

"I will explain to you later, okay,"

"B, I'm not letting you go anywhere until you tell me what's going on,"

Blair stops all the packing that she's been doing and sits on the bed facing Serena.

"I'm going to find Dan," she answered with her eyes glimmer with hope.

"What? Why?" Serena lifts her hands up in the air showing the disagreement on the decision that Blair made.

"I already make my decision, S. I'm going," Blair smiles confidently.

"You can't just leave. How about Chuck? You are getting married in a month,"

"I guess that have to wait. I have to find him. Nothing is going stop me. I'm sorry S,  
>She went over to her shelf and picks up Holly and put it in the luggage with Cedric which she takes from Dan's loft before she leaves.<p>

"How are you going to find him? London is a big city,"

"How do you know Dan's going to London?"

"Err, Rufus told me," answered Serena, she kept flipping over her hair and look sideways.

"No, he's not. He told me Dan's going to Europe. Tell me how do you know Dan's going to London?"

"Like I said Rufus told me,"

"Answer me S. You flip your hair frequently when you're lying,"

"I send him to the airport,"

"When?"

"Three days ago,"

"During my wedding announcement party?" Serena nod. "That's why you have to leave early. You said you have something urgent at the office when you're actually going to the airport to send him? How could you not tell me about this S?"

"It's a last minute plan B, he didn't want anyone to send him but I just feel the need to be with him at that time and…."

"And how about me? Don't you think I have the right to know? He leave without saying goodbye, do you know how much it hurts? I can't believe you lie to me in my face. I guess all the 'I will not come between you and Dan' is just one of your games,"

"I didn't tell you because I know you'll leave everything to run to him, just like what you're doing now,"

"Yes I will. And you know what; it is still not too late for me. I'm going," she takes her luggage and tries to leave.

"No, B you're not going anywhere," S run to the door and block her from going anywhere.

"You can't stop me anymore S,"

"Yeah and what are you going to do once you found him? Say you're sorry and beg him to come back to New York? And then what? You're just going to leave him sitting at his loft while writing something amazing about you while you're having fun with Chuck? Is that it?"

"You know I'm not going to do that to him,"

"What have you been doing the past week after you break his heart? You were having a lavish engagement party, dancing all night with Chuck while he sit in a bar drinking all night. You know that the bartender almost hit him when he refuses to leave the bar. Rufus have to drag him out. And how about when you were out for cake tasting, survey location for your wedding day, do you know he's at home sick. He kept calling your name in his sleep. Where were you at that time B?"

Blair drops all her luggage and run over to her bed. She buried her face on the pillow and sobbed. Serena come towards her and strokes her hair gently.

"I'm sorry B I didn't tell you when I should. You know he'll leave everything just for you right?"

"I swear, I didn't know. I didn't know he was sick. I swear," she gulped a couple of times to stop the tears.

"I know,"

"It hurts. He didn't even say goodbye," Blair started sobbing again.

"Actually he tried. That day before he leaves, he stops by at your party. I saw him standing at a corner behind the wall,"

"He's there?" Serena nod. "Why didn't he say goodbye to me?"

"You were dancing with Chuck, smiling happily. You think he will ruin that moment for you?" Serena grabs Blair's hand before she continues "Maybe you should let him go B. It's a rough year for him, he deserve to start over,"

"Please leave,"

"B,"

"I need some time alone,"

Blair locks herself for a week. She only allowed Dorota to check on her.

* * *

><p>Chuck was hanging around on his couch watching 'The Matrix' on TV. He tries to contact Blair for a week but she didn't want to see him. He asks Serena but the only answer she gave her was 'Something happen, Blair needs some time alone. She will be fine'. He takes a drink on the champagne on the table. Last time something happen was when Blair was spotted taking the subway from Brooklyn. He already checked with his private investigator that Dan already left New York few days before that so it is impossible she's there to see him. He didn't know why he feel something is wrong somewhere. Blair is physically with him right now but he can feel that actually she is far away from him.<p>

"Going to work?" he asks Nate who pass by looking dashingly handsome in his new coat.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere?" Nate asks as he sat down beside him pouring himself a glass of champagne.

"I'm going to sit right here until Blair makes up her mind,"

"Well, it seems you're not sitting any longer," Nate answered as he looks across the room where Blair just arrived from the elevator looking pale than before. He gives a pat on Chuck's back before he walks away leaving Chuck and Blair in the room alone.

"I thought you're never going to come here again," Chuck said while he pours himself another drink.

"I'm sorry,"

"So what happen Blair? Need some time to re-think what you have decided?" He offer her to sit down but she refuse.

"I need to talk to you," she answered. Chuck looks her up and down and realizes that something is missing. She keeps on playing with her fingers. The Harry Winston ring is missing from her finger.

"You want to cancel the wedding?" Chuck asks, straightforward. She nods. She takes out the box from her pocket and put it on the table. Chuck takes out the ring from the box and slips it on his finger.

"Why Blair? Is it because of him?"

"I can't marry you when I can't give all my love for you Chuck. It's not fair,"

"You can't give all your love to me because you were thinking about someone else? So that day when you take the subway from Brooklyn, you take that as a wake-up call?"

"I thought I can do this, but I just cant, anymore,"

"So what are you going to do now? Run across the globe to find your Brooklyn boy? Reunited with him and live happily ever after only to wake up one day that you belong to me like you always did?"

"It's not going to happen again. And no, this time, I'm not going to find him. I'm going to LA. Serena arranged a job for me there for the summer,"

"That's it then? Its over?"

"I'm sorry Chuck"

Chuck walk over to the window and breath the fresh air coming from outside. He holds the ring tightly in his hand.

"You sure?" Chuck asks her again, for the last time.

She looks at him, smiling. The first time she met him. He was the weird boy in the kindergarten, wearing coat to class. He was so naughty back then. Then she flashback on the day she lost her virginity to him, the day that make her realize that she might have feelings for him. Then it went to the part where he finally declared his love for her and went through all their good times and bad times together.

_"There's a difference between the great love and the right love"_

Blair walks over to Chuck. She holds his hand and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll never forget what we have," Blair said, smiling.

Chuck kisses the ring and throws it outside the window.

"Goodbye Chuck," as she hug him as tightly as she can.

Blair runs over to the elevator and cries. She looks at the plane ticket on her hand. Its time to move on.

That summer was the coldest summer they felt. Dan and Blair, separated, across the globe, embarking on their new journey in finding their true self. This is the big opportunity for them to learn from their past experience and grow into a stronger, wiser person.

_"If two people are meant to be together, eventually they'll find their way back"_


End file.
